


"A slice of Lang-Barton life"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: A slice of Lang-Barton life...
Relationships: Clint Barton/ Clint Barton, Clint Barton/ Scott Lang/ Clint Barton
Series: Univers Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 1





	"A slice of Lang-Barton life"

A slice of Lang-Barton life:

Disclaimer: The characters are the exclusive property of Marvel and Disney and I make no financial gain from this fiction.

The Moon, high and clear in the cloudless sky, illuminated the barn where a shadow crept in on the sly.

Inside, the silhouette meticulously removed her black, blood-stained clothes and hid them in a trunk covered with straw.

"-Come back from your nocturnal escapade?" said Francis' voice, sarcastically. Was it successful, or should we expect more? »

Clint, having finished putting on jeans and a T-shirt, turned to Francis, who was staring at him with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

His husband's whole attitude radiated disapproval, but Clint didn't pay attention. He just walked to the exit.

Francis grabbed him by the wrist and suddenly he pressed him against the barn wall with one hand on his throat.

"-I've tolerated your walks at night," said Francis, his eyes dark. But if your actions endanger Scott and our family, I guarantee I won't miss you, Clint. So, I'll ask you again: Is it over?"

Clint, impassive, had listened without struggle, and when Scott came to mind, his expression became indecipherable.

"-It's over," he replied, in a neutral tone. My Scott's murderers got what they deserved. Now let go of me. »

On hearing Clint's reply, Francis freed his husband from his embrace.

"-I'm sorry," he whispered, touched. But I stand by my position: don't endanger Scott and our children or put me in confidence so that I can act accordingly.

-It's my business, Francis," Clint refused, staring at him. Do you think I haven't taken precautions to protect my family? What do you take me for? »

Francis didn't answer and stared at him without a word. Clint glanced distractedly at his double and noticed how the pyjamas complimented his muscular and well-proportioned figure.

His breath suspended and the rhythm of his heart quickened as Clint admired, in spite of himself, the play of light and shadow on Francis' features and swallowed, noting his desire reflected in those green eyes.

Clint retreated, unconsciously, in front of Francis, who, with a predatory smile, advanced in his direction.

The wall of the barn stopped Clint's escape, and he had just enough time to give his tacit consent before his double and husband seized fiercely on his lips.

Their first kiss. A moan escaped from Clint who, throwing his arms around Francis' neck, bent to his husband's desire.

Feeling Clint's surrender, Francis gave him kiss after kiss, biting the tender skin on his neck, and with a skillful and expert hand, he lifted him up, pinning him against himself.

The two men stopped kissing and contemplated each other for a long time, and Clint's desire rose a notch higher with Francis' image of debauchery, with his messy hair, his swollen and red lips, and his eyes darkened by the same desire.

"-Scott would be delighted to see us like this. "Francis remarked with a sarcastic and teasing smile.

Clint burst out laughing at this remark, his head back, savoring the idea of their eager husband joining them, but soon his laughter gave way to sighs of pleasure, hoarse cries and groans as Francis made him his own. Again and again...

With his fingers digging into his shoulders, clutching his double with all his might, Clint felt that he was about to explode with extreme pleasure.

When Francis saw this, he took Clint's face in one hand and staring him straight in the eyes, he intimated:

"-Say my name, babe. Say my name. »

In a roar of ultimate pleasure, Clint shouted out his husband's name:

"-Francis! »

The latter joined him a few seconds later, nesting his face in Clint's neck.

The two men, full and satisfied, remained in each other's arms, catching their breath.

"-Come, babe," said Francis, stretching out his hand to Clint, who accepted it. Let's go find our Scott. »

Pressing "ours" well. A feeling of affectionate gratitude filled Clint's soul as he and Francis returned home.

End

On 11/11/19.

Duneline


End file.
